


30 Days of Bato and Hakoda (Being in Love)

by myheroesrbands



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, a bunch of prompts, any warnings will be in chapter summary/notes, for September, spreading Bakoda love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Personal SeptemberPromptChallenge: Write a Short Fic for these two everyday!
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Building Boats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I am _back_ with this little challenge where I am basically challenging myself to be more comfortable with works that are less than 1.5k words! These pieces will vary in length everyday! Some may have part 2's! Many of these will be based on a random prompt generator I have so, expect the unexpected!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Boats

“Shit!” Hakoda yelled from somewhere behind Bato who was nailing some wood in place on his new boat. After he’d left his father’s at the bay by the Abbey, it’d become his and Hakoda’s new mission to build Bato a boat that would resemble something of the great boat his forefathers had built. 

Pausing to stretch his back and look over to where Hakoda was bending over, Bato felt worry begin to settle into his stomach. “Koda?” he called as he moved to where Hakoda was now sitting on the wood. 

Hakoda was cradling his right arm to his chest when Bato found him and it didn’t take long but Bato was fretting over his partner to make sure he was okay. 

“It’s just a scratch ‘To. I promise,” he murmured, the nickname from their childhood slipping out as Bato led them through the newly iced roads of the South Pole. 

“'Just a scratch' nothing, Hakoda.” Bato glared down at the shorter man who was still cradling his arm where blood had been lightly getting through his parka. 

Hakoda settled himself to being fused over while Bato led them into their home, tended to his wound, and put on some hot tea for the both of them while Hakoda relaxed on their bed. 

“You know it wasn’t that big of a deal right?” Hakoda asked when Bato walked into their room, tea in hand. He placed one cup on the stand near Hakoda and then walked around to his own side to settle into the bed. 

“You know I left my boat-” Bato started and then sat up and made eye contact with Hakoda. “I left my boat,” he groaned and moved to leave his bed. 

Hakoda was more important than the boat, yes. But the boat was still very important and Bato really didn’t know how he’d react if anything happened to it. 

Hurriedly putting on his clothes, Bato quickly kissed Hakoda’s lips before rushing out, “I’ll be right back. Love you.” 

He missed the smile that covered Hakoda’s face when he responded the same but he’d heard the words a million times before from Hakoda. This wasn’t any different for them. 


	2. Caf Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: College AU!

They were sitting in Hakoda’s room going over homework when Bato suddenly asked, “Hey, want to go on a caf date?” Hakoda was busily working through chemistry problems but still sounded an affirmative. 

Bato should have known then that Hakoda wouldn’t be able to show up unless he dragged him to the cafeteria by his collar. 

“Look babe I’m sorry but I have to go to SI. I really need help with this class. I’ll see you later,” Hakoda rushed out as he zoomed past the door and pressed a kiss on Bato’s cheek the next day. 

“I need to go to this meeting,” he said the day after that when Bato spotted him in his dorm lounge preparing to leave. 

“I have practice babe,” Hakoda said tiredly on the third day and Bato wanted nothing more than to pull Hakoda back on the tiny dorm bed where he was laying with his laptop open and make Hakoda stay by his side. 

Instead, he sighed to himself and sounded a “love you” to the closed door. Less than a second later, Hakoda popped back in and said, “Love you too,” with his cheeky smile and cute wink that, despite how angry Bato was with the man, made a smile pull on his lips. 

He’d been studying for more than an hour when he got a reminder on his laptop to go to dinner. The cafeteria was going to close an hour later so Bato began getting ready to leave when an idea hit him. 

In less than ten minutes Bato was parking his bike near the football field where the team was going through their post-practice wine down stretches.  _ They finished early,  _ Bato said to himself while smirking. He moved to sit in the stands and was soon spotted by one of the wide-receivers, Hanra. Waving to those that spotted him, Bato took a seat and pulled out his phone to listen to an episode of The Magnus Archives while he waited.

He wasn’t waiting too long before he felt the stands moving under his body signifying someone moving up the steps. 

“Dinner,” he said simply when he looked up at Hakoda who was breathless and definitely needed a shower. 

“Bato,” Hakoda started to whine before Bato tsked and shook his head as he stood. 

Grabbing Hakoda’s hand that wasn’t wrapped in his gym bag, Bato smirked. “Now.” 

They didn’t stop by Hakoda’s room so he could shower. They didn’t stop to get Bato’s bike. Instead, they walked ten minutes to the cafeteria where Hakoda dropped his bag near the entrance and pulled out his ID to swipe. 

When they’d finally sat down and Hakoda was more awake than he usually would be after practice, Bato smiled into his food. “Is this what I have to do to get you to come on a date with me?” 

Hakoda looked up and smiled softly before reaching his hand over to cover Bato’s. “You know I’m busy,” he started but Bato cut him off. 

“It’s fine. I just like to have you to myself sometimes.” He smiled right back at Hakoda, showing one of his dimples and Hakoda reached up to poke it. 

“And this is why I’m going to break up with you,” Bato deadpanned and Hakoda burst into laughter. 

All was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend had a Caf date today and I was like _" WAIT! Bato and Hakoda on a caf date!"_ and that is where this came from! Hakoda is based on me in high school aka overly active in school things and doing sports. Uh yeah!! I hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. "Don't you dare walk away."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Don't you dare walk away.

“Tell me you figured out how we’re going to have enough furs for this coming winter. You already know it’s going to be bad and I can’t do my job if you’re not telling me what’s going to happen.” Bato stood in Hakoda’s igloo. He looked angrier than his words suggested and Hakoda really shouldn’t have played it off as a joke. 

“Telling you everything isn’t really my style,” he responded and immediately regretted it. Bato looked about ready to  _ murder  _ him and if Hakoda could have taken back the childish response, he would have. 

Bato’s face had scrunched up in anger and Hakoda  _ really  _ wished he could have been in any other place in the world instead of in his igloo which felt entirely too small now. He began to move to leave the room. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ walk away,” Bato damn-near growled out Hakoda sighed to himself before turning to meet Bato’s hard gaze dead on. 

“I’ve been working with Gilak to get it settled out. The big hunt is next week and then we were going to  _ surprise you  _ and make sure you could divide them as you saw fit.”

Bato lifted a finger and moved around in a circle, seeming to calm himself from the enraged feeling he’d just had. 

When he spoke again, his voice was shaking. “You can’t fucking  _ do that,  _ Koda. You already know how important this is to me.” And when he looked up at Hakoda, his blue eyes were rimmed red. Hakoda sighed, reaching to wrap his arms around Bato’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice was muffled by Bato’s parka and Bato realized that the parka was cold as hell. 

“Move,” he said and went to take off the parka and then hang it near Hakoda’s. “Come on.” His arms were wide open and Hakoda fell into his arms, pressing a kiss on Bato’s cloth covered chest he sighed into the taller man. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He was timid as he spoke and Bato sighed and reached down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes. But this too shall pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so so sorry these are late but I had a really emotionally taxing last two days while also dealing with some campus politics so it's been a hectic few days. We are now back to our regularly scheduled program.


	4. "Then what do you suggest?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Then what do you suggest?

It wasn’t uncommon for the Southern Warriors to find stray fire nation soldiers when they popped into Earth Kingdom bars. In fact, Hakoda actually loved seeing them because it gave him a challenge. 

_ How would he antagonize them this time. _

Hakoda and Bato made eye contact from where they stood next to each other at the bar and Bato smirked before asking, “Well what do you suggest we do?”

His eyebrow had risen inquisitively and Hakoda smiled evily at the man.  _ Oh this was going to be fun.  _ Hakoda whispered into Bato’s ear a quick plan that he could think of and Bato laughed before signaling for Ralan to join them at the bar. The three of them had the most imaginative imaginations and with the four fire nation soldiers sitting in different corners of the bar, they’d need as much help as they could get if they wanted this to go to plan. 

Bato waved down the bartender and whispered, “We apologize in advance for the damages and will make sure some of our younger ones stay behind to help with the cleanup.” The bartender was young and Hakoda watched the man look at Bato with a tinge of fear sitting behind his eyes. 

_ It’s not going to be  _ that  _ bad,  _ he almost wanted to pout out in response but instead let Bato take the lead for this one. He always thought it was hot when Bato took charge of these little excavations. 

The three of them made eye contact with each other, pulled their hair up into ponytails and Bato looked down at the three drinks in front of them. 

“Get me two more of these will you?” He asked the bartender who hadn’t moved from his shocked stance in front of Bato and Bato sighed, snapping his finger in the young man’s face. He quickly moved to get the two drinks ready and Bato reached down into the sack he kept on him at all times to make sure the small blades he preferred were still there. 

Nodding to Hakoda and Ralan, Bato moved first, making his way to the soldier nearest the door. He swayed slightly, as if to appear intoxicated and the soldier, clearly not fully present in the moment, just looked away and continued to lightly watch the room. 

That was his first mistake. 

Hakoda smirked when Bato dropped the drink on the man — his height and the loud music working to his advantage as he quickly disarmed the soldier and used his blade against the man's throat as a guiding force to get him  _ out  _ of the bar. Hakoda and Ralan followed suit, managing to get their two soldiers out of the bar as well. 

When they walked outside, Bato was standing with his back against the structure, one foot resting on it as well, and flipping his blade in his hand. 

“Took you long enough,” he said, gesturing down to where the soldier he’d gotten out of the bar laid unconscious at his feet. Bato helped Ralan take out his guard and in a moment, there were three unconscious fire nation soldiers outside the bar. The music inside the bar seemed to have gotten louder and Bato smiled, seemingly dazed and high on the night. 

“Three.. Two.. One..” Hakoda counted down slowly and right as he finished, the fourth soldier rushed out of the door and at the sight of three men in Water Tribe Blue, immediately went into a defensive position. 

Bato was standing behind Ralan and Hakoda, calmly watching the soldier realize his companions had been incapacitated. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ralan started and Bato snorted. The soldier seemed to think better of trying to engage in a scuffle with the three of them and ran off into the night. Ralan laughed from beside the two of them and then went inside to enjoy the rest of his night. 

Hakoda pushed Bato against the structure a bit more forcefully than was absolutely necessary and pressed his lips to Bato’s hungrily. Bato responded in kind, dipping his head to make sure Hakoda wasn’t completely uncomfortable. 

When Hakoda breathlessly pulled away, Bato was chuckling. “You know you don’t have to do that  _ every  _ time right?” Hakoda simply shook his head and reached up to kiss him again. 

“It’s your reward,” he responded and Bato smirked and lightly traced Hakoda’s cheekbone with his index finger. 

“Let’s get out of here?” He asked, now resting his lips on the space where Hakoda’s neck met his shoulder. Peppering kisses there, Hakoda nodded needily and dragged Bato back to where they’d set up camp and into his tent for a night of extended fun. 


	5. "I’m no good for you here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Original Prompt: "I was no good for you and I was too naive to see that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Break up

_ God,  _ Bato thought to himself. He and Hakoda had been going around in circles on this for the longest and Bato knew that it was time to end it. Hakoda had clearly made his point and he was going to stick with it. 

For the most part, Bato could understand where he was coming from but this was concerning  _ him  _ and  _ his  _ job within their tribe and there was something so suffocating about always being second. Being second to Hakoda. Being second to Hakoda’s concerns. Being _ second  _ in a life where he knew he should have been first. No matter what scenario — especially now that his only living family had passed on and all that was left were his now grown up nieces and nephews. 

But again, they’d been going in circles. Hakoda reiterated that Bato  _ was  _ important as second in command and that there was no one in the tribe that could do a better job and Bato scoffed at that. 

_ Anybody can do this job. They just have to know  _ you  _ first,  _ he thought and squinted his eyes as a headache began to grow behind his eyes.

“I’m done.” His voice didn’t come across strong as it normally would. It was defeated, exhausted, and strained. “I’m done, Hakoda.” He looked the man in the eye now, heart breaking as he watched the love of his life’s heart fall apart as well. 

“I can’t… Keep having this same argument with you. It’s going nowhere. I’m no good for you here. For the tribe. And I was too naive to see that.” He made to leave the space he and Hakoda were occupying in the middle of Hakoda’s igloo when he felt a heavy pressure on his left arm. 

“Bato. No.” Hakoda sounded scandalized. And Bato couldn’t blame him. But he wanted to leave this situation before he turned around and made a decision he’d regret. Like staying. 

He shrugged his arm out of Hakoda’s grip and stepped back more from his Chief. 

“If that’ll be all Chief.” The sternness with which he spoke disguised the tremble he feared would slip through if he didn’t check himself. 

He made the mistake of stealing a look at Hakoda’s face and was not surprised to find tears streaming down his face. His blue eyes, pooled to the rim with tears and looking too much like the ocean Bato never wanted to see again, clearly betrayed the stoic look he was aiming for. 

“So you’re just leaving. Just like that?” His voice cracked as he spoke and Bato really wanted to know how  _ he  _ was the one holding his bearings right now. 

“I need it,” he finalized, now turning completely away from Hakoda and moving to gather what little things he’d need. The life and person he’d hope to find away from here would gather their knowledge as they went along. Sure, it was a bit late in his life to finally figure out who he was but  _ better late than never  _ he convinced himself and with one final look at Hakoda, left their home. 

On to firsts. For himself and for his well-being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So !! Uh I am so so sorry this is so late but Saturday (the 5th) things really hit the fan and I was already trying to recover from a horrible week and then my weekend just turned to complete shit. I'm not really okay and I'm not back to where I should be mentally. But I'm really trying. I've stepped away from Twitter and I should be back on Tumblr soon but it's a lot for me right now so I am not going to be _too_ on socials as it is. Uh yeah hehe I hope you all enjoyed this Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


	6. A Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ meteor-sword's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/meteor-sword) September mutual challenge. "Epistolary" prompt!

_ Bato, _

_ I’m supposed to keep this short and sweet. Send you the map to get to us and then let it go. But I can’t do that. Not when everywhere I turn, you’re supposed to be there. At tables. At dinner. At bed time. During swims. You’re supposed to be there.  _

_ And you’re not.  _

_ You’re not there and you haven’t been for 25 days now and I know I have to go on but I can’t fathom a life in this war without you. You’re the connection to home that has always shone the brightest for me through this entire war and I’ve lost you. You’re in that abbey and I’m here… At the bottom of a boat writing you a letter you may never read.  _

_ It’s scary. I’ve lost Kya. I’ve lost home. I can’t be with my kids and I’m expected to be able to take almost losing you with stride? I can’t do that.  _

_ You know me Bato. You know I can’t do that.  _

_ So why did you expect me to?  _

_ I’ve pondered over your words so much in the time we’ve sailing to the rendezvous point and I can’t begin to explain how  _ inconsiderate  _ it is that you expected me to move on without you. You wouldn’t do that with me. So I won’t do it with you.  _

_ And we’ve been managing. Moarlok has taken on your duties with such swiftness that I’ve almost considered relieving you of your duties when you return. It’s a serious discussion we need to have but until then… _

_ I miss you.  _

_ I miss you so much. We’re almost at the rendezvous point and I’m writing this frantically, the words may not make much sense and my penmanship is already horrendous so what are the chances you’ll read this. But I miss you so much. And I pray for Lui and Ta to reunite us once more. On this earth.  _

_ With love, _

_ Yours.  _

Hakoda looked at the words he’d written, scoffed when the ink finally dried, and balled the paper up and threw it somewhere in the room — forgotten. 

Or at least it would have been if Bato wasn’t lying on Hakoda’s cot one night, Hakoda tucked under his arm, and hadn’t spotted a piece of white sitting in a corner of the room.

Carefully extracting himself from Hakoda’s side, and blessing the spirits that Hakoda was a deep sleeper when Bato was near, Bato made his way to the corner of the room, picking up the paper and reading the words. Writing unclear but the message still the same, Bato smiled tearfully down at the paper and decided he’d have that for safe keeping. A gentle reminder of the love Hakoda held for him in return.

A reminder that Hakoda  _ did  _ love him despite everything in their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments always appreciated !


	7. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Photography AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: College. Hakoda loves his photography class. They're third years here!

_ Click _

Bato groaned at the sound. He and Hakoda were supposed to be having  _ lunch  _ in this diner before Bato headed off to his next class but Hakoda, the photography student that he was, insisted on taking pictures of anything he saw in the room. 

His camera had been focused on Bato for the last ten minutes. 

“Please tell me when you’re going to stop so I can eat my food without the fear of you catching me mid-bite.” He was staring Hakoda dead on but Hakoda whistled in response as if he hadn’t done anything. 

“Koda,” he said, a warning settling into his tone, and Hakoda resigned himself to shaking his head and putting the lens on his camera and placing it in the seat beside him in the booth they were at. 

Hakoda was pouting into his food but still energetic when he said, “You suck.” Bato smirked but let the comment roll off of his shoulders. They’d had this exact argument several times before and nothing would change as long as Bato was breathing. 

“Ahh yes the man who wants to have lunch before heading to a three hour lab sucks because he won’t let his boyfriend photograph his every move.” Bato was teasing as he said it and Hakoda laughed. 

He conceded and they continued their conversation about Bato’s upcoming computer science exam. Hakoda, as per usual, expressed his deep seated hatred for the course and Bato could only laugh fondly despite computer science being his favorite subject. 

“I think we have to lose some to win some. I mean you’re amazing in those political science debates so maybe…” he left off and Hakoda feigned thought while nodding. 

An alarm went off near them and Bato sighed before grabbing his things and moving to leave the booth. 

“Alright babe. I’m off. I will see you after lab,” he said and pressed a quick peck onto Hakoda’s expecting lips before exiting the diner. Turning back, he saw Hakoda blow a kiss and he made a disgusted face in return to which Hakoda, despite being an  _ adult,  _ stuck his tongue out and Bato laughed out loud. 

He was in love with the smartest dumbass in the universe. And he found it comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments, as always, are appreciated !


End file.
